


Don't Piss Off Darcy Lewis

by warriorofthewind_Libra928



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Darcy is very violent, Gen, Mother hen-little sister Darcy Lewis, Protective Darcy, SCIENCE!, Tony nosing around, annoying intern brat, bamf!darcy, bullied Eric, family stuff, proud avengers, this sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 18:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6622402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warriorofthewind_Libra928/pseuds/warriorofthewind_Libra928
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy Lewis is hot and a lot of guys knows that. But don't you dare make fun of her adorable yet pain in the ass scientists and avengers just to prove your point or she will beat the shit out of you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Piss Off Darcy Lewis

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic and so, I'm sorry if it sucks a lot.  
> There might be a LOT of grammatical errors there.... hehe
> 
> anyways enjoy! :)  
> I just so love it when innocent characters turn psychopathic <3

Darcy Lewis after becoming Jane’s intern found her inborn motherly nature. Despite her still being in college she quite thought to herself that between the two crazy yet compassionate scientist and her free-spirited, lazy, sarcastic self someone has to step his/her foot and put some ground rules, and since the two scientists did not even know about making any rules and so, she then voted herself and seeing the scores being 1 – 0 – 0 she decided that majority wins, thus her making the rules herself.  
After awhile and after the scientists found out that there was a ‘suppose’ agreement to have someone to make the ground rules it was too late for them to vote themselves, and after all the grumbling the huffing, and the glaring Darcy Lewis then set out 2 Laws that must not be broken.

1\. Don’t break the law

2\. Darcy Lewis is the law

Jane and Erik would’ve protested to the said ‘Law’ but with one look from Darcy was all it took for them to get convinced that yes, as much as it was unfair it was still fair since it was all for their sake, and with that confessed Darcy had a huge smile to her face and thought ‘maybe this time, they’ll finally get the fuck away from those machines even if it is just for a few fucking hours.’

It did work they followed her, but after a whole lot of happenings and when they transferred to SI, said rules was then dumped to the memories of the past.

That got Darcy annoyed and frustrated especially when she found out that she didn’t have 2 scientist to wrangle now but 4! Adding Stark and Dr. Banner to the group because truth be told they were no different to Darcy’s scientists, and that Pepper has a lot of things to deal than just focusing clearly to Tony. It might be frustrating and tiresome but it seemed like Darcy was actually having fun wrangling the scientists and even though at times her hatred towards Science! grows even more she can’t help herself but be excited for the challenges she’s about to overcome, it’s either she’s totally devoted to making her self-proclaimed children healthy or she’s just an introverted masochist.

All along, it wasn’t easy though as days pass by her back-up seems to have strengthened with the help of Pepper (sometimes when she has time, and the fact that she gave Darcy full authority towards said scientists or any other personnel in the Stark Tower), Jarvis who with just in 3 days time completely followed every command Darcy gave him when it comes into wrangling the scientists, Phil who was at first impressed by Darcy’s natural skills at wrangling and ordering people without ever going too much, was able to formulate out plans that were quite difficult to notice and the fact that Darcy’s job widened even more thus involving wrangling his own wild strange of a team helping them mentally, physically and well who knows what else (Phil was very impressed at this that he actually hired Darcy to become his PA right away the same time Pepper asked Darcy during their afternoon tea/coffee break it would’ve became quite heated up with all the competition but Phil and Pepper were quite amazed again when Darcy stated out that what she was doing was just for her own sanity as well because as she said ‘if I don’t do anything it’s either I snap and lose my sanity OR I’d end using my taser to all of them.’ Though in the end they still paid her for her job, a small thanks for helping the two out as well.) and lastly Darcy would love to say thanks to it for supporting her through-out the difficulties and everything else, Coffee.

And so with all that Darcy’s natural motherly-nature became quite horrifying and intimidating and to prove just that a story that happened quite a while ago would point out that no person or creature shall ever harm a wolf’s cub or a hen’s chicks, and for this matter Dracy’s small group of brats or they will taste a mother’s wrath.

Darcy in one word was basically sex on legs. She has a hot curvy body that would pop a man’s drive by just looking at her, and no blind person living in the tower would even deny said fact, because as it states, it’s a fact meaning it’s true.

So when a new intern suddenly showed up by the door of the lab Bruce, Erik and Jane was working at looking for Darcy it didn’t even surprised the scientists and as well as Thor who was visiting his love, Jane. In fact the three were quite ecstatic on what might happen to the intern instead after his attempt to flirt with their wrangler, he wasn’t really the first and many has tried but no person has ever distracted Darcy from her responsibility as their Lupa.

“Hey there beautiful” the intern said while leaning by the door wearing a stupid smirk on his face, Jane almost couldn’t stop a groan coming from her mouth from the boring way the man presented himself though said smirk was then replaced by a skeptical look when Darcy replied

“hey.” Not even giving a sec to look at the boy and continued on rewriting Jane’s notes about their project on the bifrost.

Erik, Bruce and Jane had to bit their lips from stopping themselves from laughing they had to thank someone that they were actually not facing the guy because if they did, gods they might have guffawed at his expression except for Thor of course, the guy was just standing right there opposite to the scene happening thus him laughing with that thunderous voice of his.

Darcy just raised her brow at him completely out of earth at what was actually happening around her, though the intern guy just clicked his tongue then glared at Thor

“What’s up with you big guy? What got you so happy?” Darcy asked Thor giggling a bit seeing as that a ghost was probably tickling Thor cause that was the only reasonable explanation on why he just suddenly laughed, Thor then slowly tried to control his laughter then finally contained it enough to answer his lightning sister

“It is nothing of importance lady Darcy but a memory of long ago reminded me of how you truly cannot capture wind no matter how hard you try and in your attempt of doing so, you are only making a fool of yourself.” Darcy heard the others chuckle but she didn’t understood why, and so she just shrugged it off then continued her task at hand

“Hey Darce, what about going out and grab some lunch with me? My treat.” The intern asked Darcy, though she almost jumped from her place since she completely forgot that the guy was still actually there and damn is he so persistent!?

“Sorry, but I have to finish this first. “ Darcy muttered while continuing deciphering Jane’s handwriting that seemed much worse than the hieroglyphs of Egypt.  
The intern just sat there refusing to leave the lab and as much as annoying as he was Darcy had to finish what she was doing, and seriously though why are the others not shooing this guy away from the lab!?

Moments pass by in silence until Erik asked

“Darcy, do you mind getting me some coffee? I feel as though my eyelids are about to betray me and would close temporarily.

“Hmm? Oh sure.” Darcy then stopped writing then stood up when suddenly they all heard the intern speaking, quite rudely if I say so myself.

“Seriously!? You’re going to obey that old freak’s request? Now come on! Why not just leave this science freaks here while you and I go grab something to eat!” he said while standing up. The others just looked at him wide-eyed and in irritation and anger

“Excuse me!? What did you just call Dr. Selvig? Did you kn-“ Jane couldn’t even finish what she was talking about before the intern interrupted her

“Yeah, he’s the guy that ran around naked yelling some shits about aliens, and what it is true, he is a freak as well as you others. I mean Avengers? More like a group of circus clowns. Look there, that’s the dumbo alien prince-“ he said while pointing to Thor whose eyes were filled with rage, they might not know but the weather outside was becoming quite horrifying. The intern then pointed towards Jane

“The dumbo alien prince’s slut, a freak, a failed experiment monster that has anger issues, then there are more in the crew that makes you the perfect cirque’ de freaks.” The intern finally stopped yapping, he might as well be blind to not know how enraged the people are in that room, Dr. Banner’s eyes were slowly becoming green, Jane was actually grabbing the nearest screw driver while dr. Selvig just looked down actually embarrassed by what the intern said, Thor was about to call mjolnir and smash the brat right on the spot while, Tony spark who was standing at the side of the lab heard everything and was definitely sure to teach that boy a lesson he’ll never forget.

“You know what? You’re right. Let’s go find something to munch on.” They all suddenly heard the voice of Darcy Lewis, Jane, Erick, Bruce, Thor and Tony were all surprised by that. They couldn’t believe that their wrangler extraordinaire would take the intern’s side, well Darcy has been quite involved in their lives ever since she step foot on their door, she wasn’t able to go out partying anymore because she got so busy with her job, she kept on dealing with kidnapping and aliens and monsters along the way that she would probably miss her old normal days where she just stay inside her room have a cup of coffee while in tumblr. They can’t blame Darcy if she finally snapped and leave the team, it was her choice to begin with, only problem now is they’re going to miss her.

The intern smiled victoriously, he then walked towards Darcy, he looked back to see the despaired look on the scientists and Thor’s expression and when he then looked in front he was met with a punch on his face.

“What the-!” he exclaimed while blood was running down his nose, he spat out and out came a tooth, his lips were bleeding as well and almost all the people inside and outside the room (tony) were gabsmacked by what just happened.

“You bitch!!” yelled the intern and was about to tackle Darcy but he stopped mid-track and yelled in pain. All eyes were wide when they saw Darcy holding two taser guns and electrocuting the new intern. He yelled in agony, his eyes were almost white and saliva mixed with blood from the cut on his lips were then coming out of his mouth, when he was about to lose consciousness Darcy then pulled back the Taser guns. The guy was about to fall on his knees when Darcy took a hold on him then smacked him by the wall.

“Now listen here pal, I’m not gonna beat around the bush so I want you to listen, is that clear?” she said in a unnatural low voice, when the guy didn’t even respond to her she then tightened her hold on the guy’s neck then yelled

“I SAID IS THAT CLEAR!?” 

“Y-Yes ma’am!!” Cried the boy, all of them then saw a menacing smirk playing on Darcy’s lips and it felt as though they were seeing someone who was DEFINITELY NOT Darcy, that woman they were seeing was more like a demon.

“Those people that you just called freaks are HEROES AND GENIUSES and without THEM there wouldn’t be a YOU because you’d probably be DEAD or UNEMPLOYED, but seeing as though you are abusing their protection and employment let me say this to you. IF I EVER HEAR YOU CALL THEM FREAKS AGAIN I WILL BURN YOU ALIVE, AND BELIEVE ME I WILL DO THAT. YOU DO NOT JUST CALL MY FAMILY FREAKS AND BADMOUTH THEM SPOUTING NONSENSE BECAUSE EVEN THOUGH THEY MIGHT GO CRAZY IN ANY MINUTE BECAUSE OF WHAT THEY ARE DOING THEY ARE DOING IT TO PROTECT THIS WORLD THAT YOU ARE LIVING IN AND MIGHT DIES AS WELL. YOU DO NOT KNOW HOW MUCH SUFFERING THEY HAVE TO GO THROUGH JUST TO HAVE A NORMAL LIFE ONCE IN A WHILE BECAUSE THEY ARE THE ONES WHO SACRIFICES EVERYTHING THEY HAVE JUST FOR THE BETTERMENT OF IDIOTS LIKE YOU!!”

the guy squirmed under Darcy’s hold because as she went on yelling her hold was becoming tighter and tighter, he looked at her eyes and saw something that will give him nightmares all his life. He was starting to cry from fear, Darcy noticed it and so she loosens her hold on the guy, but she was not done yet. There is still something she needs to tell the bastard.

“Now listen to me carefully, If I ever hear you spreading rumors around about what happened here or even report it to any higher ups remember that I have an AI here that can hack through anything and can probably follow you around without you knowing, I know people from organizations that can assassinate you and can even defend me, I mean who in the world would believe you? A brat spouting nonsense and has a sickening attitude, please it would be a reward to dispose of you instead. I will see what you are doing and if you even spout a single word about what happened here today and will continue spouting bullshit to MY SCIENTISTS and MY AVENGERS, remember this I.WILL.HUNT.YOU.DOWN.AND.TEAR.YOU.LIMB.FROM.LIMB.TILL.NO.ONE.CAN.EVEN.DISTINGUISH.THAT.IT’S.YOU. Do I make myself clear?” 

Darcy stared towards the guy’s eyes holding so much menace and vile that the guy gulped in fear, words wouldn’t come out from his mouth, he felt as though his throat was dry and his heart was beating so loud he thought Darcy will hear it and would grab it right out of his body, he nodded but it seemed that wasn’t enough

“I SAID DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!!??”

“y-YES MA’AM!!!” he yelled, Darcy then let go of him, he scrambled trying to feel his legs then stood up

“NOW GET OUT!” Yelled Darcy that could have been mistaken as a roar, then he ran away screaming.

The room was then filled with silence that one squeak can break it like a glass. No one knew how to react to what just happened. That was a Darcy they haven’t seen before, though as much as it scared them a bit they couldn’t stop the smiles lingering around their lips from what Darcy said. They were a family and that just warms their heart even more.

“I thought you were going to HULK SMASH that guy.” Tony then peered in looking amused to what he saw through the screen, the others then chuckled while Darcy just huffed, slowly relaxing and calming down.

“Lady Darcy, you are truly my warrior sister!!” exclaimed Thor in his thunderous voice grabbing Darcy then hugging her so tight.  
Darcy then laughed then pleaded to be brought down.

“J? Can you please follow that guy, and if ever he’ll start to tell anyone, remind him of me right away.” Said Darcy who looked up,

“Yes Miss Lewis.” Replied Jarvis who sounded a bit thrilled? Crazy AI.

“So, I guess he wouldn’t be coming here ever again?” mumbled Erik while rubbing his arm, Darcy just smiled then side hugged Erick

“If he will then he won’t be going out alive.” She said while smiling so brightly.

“You won’t need that, I am firing that guy right away.” Said Tony while ruffling Darcy’s hair, she then smacked Tony’s hand away

“Well, not bad goofus.” Tony said while looking at Darcy before he went out.

“You, are a scary being, I thought for a second there that you were going to become the she-hulk!” exclaimed Jane while elbowing Bruce gently, Darcy just rolled her eyes then tried to grab everybody together for a hug

“Anything for you guys.” She mumbled.

And so with that happening they finally saw not to mess with Darcy Lewis. Although at night time just as she arrived for their movie evening marathon every Fridays, she saw everybody lying on the couch or even on the floor eating popcorn while watching a video that was worth all of their undivided attention. Confused on what they were watching, Darcy quietly came inside and looked at the video and she felt as though her heart stopped beating, what she saw was the video of what happened that morning.

“TONY!!!!” she exclaimed earning the attention of everybody inside the room.

“Ah! Short stuff, you’re late we already watched the video!” exclaimed tony while grinning like the Cheshire cat. Darcy could feel the blood rushing through-out her body from the looks everybody was giving her.

“You are one fine Dame.” She heard Steve mumble while Bucky at his side just nodded in amazement

“You totally kicked their asses!!” exclaimed Clint

“Ms. Lewis you have probably traumatized that guy, but it was worth it.” Even Phil was smiling instead of his usual stoic face!

“I will teach you everything I know starting tomorrow” said Natasha looking at her with probably ideas running inside her head

“I totally approved of what you said!” Pepper then looked at everybody then they in turn just grinned so much then together they yelled

“WE’RE A FAMILY!!”

Darcy then overheated then quickly hid behind Thor who was laughing loudly

“You guys should be sleeping right now!!” she yelled trying to escape from embarrassment, but before she knew it Tony was already by her side grabbing her then quickly pushed her on the vacant seat that was her usual place during movie nights

“Nope! We’re still watching a movie!” 

“It’s Mulan!”

And with that they then went into silence and watched the movie, Darcy just smiled whole heartedly looking at everybody around her, she now has a family, a family that will always stick for each other, and even though she may seem to be the mother, in truth she is their little sister. Because truth be told they were all overprotective of her and has always protected her, I mean who was she supposed to blame for all the other admirers she had in the tower who just suddenly disappeared, got fired and some even tried to avoid her till now.

She just giggled to herself thankful for everything she has.


End file.
